


Missy Cooper Gets Married

by loveneverfails



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveneverfails/pseuds/loveneverfails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was Missy's day and he'd agreed to 'give her away' - though he thought the act itself was barbaric, just as he'd told her when she'd asked. But Missy had convinced him (Penny'd found her sitting on Sheldon's back, having wrestled him to the ground until he'd conceded two months ago) and he did so today with a smile, at the very least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missy Cooper Gets Married

Penny loved weddings. She seemed to get caught up in the romance of the day, whether she was a friend of the bride's or the groom's. She'd been in a few weddings in her day as both a bridesmaid and a maid of honor, but today she was just a friend. She sat on the bride's side, three pews back, and when the church door's opened, Penny knew she was the only one who looked first to the man escorting his sister down the aisle. She'd seen Sheldon in a suit before, of course. She'd even helped him pick out a few. But she'd never seen him in a tuxedo before this afternoon and the sight was enough to take her breath away. He looked awkward, of course. Like he didn't particularly care for all sets of eyes on him - or at the very least, in his general direction. But this was Missy's day and he'd agreed to 'give her away' - though he thought the act itself was barbaric, just as he'd told her when she'd asked. But Missy had convinced him (Penny'd found her sitting on Sheldon's back, having wrestled him to the ground until he'd conceded two months ago) and he did so today with a smile, at the very least.

The reception was nothing short of a fairytale and Penny, though she tried not to think too much of what it might be like, imagined her own wedding would look something like Missy's had. Perfectly girly with just a touch of tom boy thrown in. She could see herself decked out in a white, poofy gown and pink tennis shoes underneath. Tonight had been perfect, from watching Sheldon give a toast where he'd revealed embarrassing secrets about Missy to her new husband to the awkward dance he'd shared with his sister afterwards. Penny had even caught the bouquet - which had only led to oohs and ahhs and quiet jokes between Missy and herself. Sheldon, completely unaware of why his sister and Penny were giggling in the corner, missed out on the garter toss though, and Penny was forced to dance with Cousin Herbert - gropey hands and all. That much she could have lived without.

Later that night, Sheldon approached with two small plates, each carrying a slice of the wedding cake, and Penny eagerly made grabby hands at the larger piece. "Oooh, gimme!" she said with excitement, taking one of the plates from him. But before she could dig in, her eyes looked from the slice of white cake to Sheldon and back again. Then, a wicked smile curved on her lips as she dipped her finger into the icing and placed it against Sheldon's warm cheek. His surprised noise of disapproval only encouraged her and she brushed her blonde curls over her shoulder as she leaned in to gently lick the icing away. It was a far cry from the traditional wedding cake 'face smoosh', but it was enough. For now, at least. " _Penny_ ," she heard him sigh. "That is highly unsanitary."


End file.
